The Other Legend
by Kawakine Alice
Summary: There's another legend in Unova that almost no one knows about... Does White have a special ability that she doesn't know about? Why is she so important for the future Unova? And... Why is she named White? Will probably be ferriswheelshipping-NxWhite/Touko/Whitlea- depending on what the readers want.
1. Introduction and Author Rant

Everyone knows of the legend: When a hero leads the world, a Pokémon is going to appear to help the hero. But did anyone know of a different, much less-known, almost obsolete legend? One concerning a much different future for Unova…

* * *

**Author's Rant:** Okay, so the start of a new fan fiction, and a Pokémon one at that. This is because I have only fallen into the black hole of Pokémon fandom and etc. And for some odd reason, I support ferriswheelshipping? :/ Whatever happened to me…? And I used to hate romantic stories too…

This time, I'm going to keep a strict schedule because its summer and I want this to be done before I start school again. So to everyone who's going to read this, I want you all to bug me and annoy me and do whatever it takes to make me update every single week. I mean it! If you don't keep me motivated, I'm going to go into hibernation for another year or more. And that is EXTREMELY not cool, even to me. I have this awesome story that I thought of and want to get out to everyone, and I need some motivation. And now I can barely type this because I'm all hyped up just by thinking about where I want this fan fiction to go… Mwahahahaha! White and N, just you wait! This is going to be awesome (in my opinion at least- I hope you all enjoy the story!) *Munna appears and dreams get eaten* …

…

…

…

What was I talking about? OH, don't mind me! Go read the story please :)


	2. Chapter One The Beginning of a Journey

**PART ONE- The first legend**

**Chapter One: The Beginning of a Journey**

**Author's Note:** Alright, a cliché start for a fan fiction. Or any story, really. Brace yourselves :/

* * *

"White! Wake up, wake up, _wake up!_" I heard an insistent voice yell in my ear. I rolled over in my bed, still more than half asleep, the way I always was on mornings after pulling an all-nighter. I was having such a nice dream… about finally… getting my first Pokémon…

But wait. Wasn't today…?

"Get up White, or we won't let you take first pick like we all agreed on," said Cheren's voice.

I grumbled as I sat up and looked down at my clothes. Great, had I been _that_ excited last night to sleep in my day clothes? Aw, great. My favorite black vest had gotten wrinkled. Blinking, I looked around and noticed the gift box sitting on my desk. "Is that what I think it is?" I said groggily.

"Are you still asleep? How can you possibly still be asleep when today's finally the day we get our first Pokémon?" exclaimed an excited Bianca.

"Gimme a break, I could barely sleep last night and now I'm paying for it," I yawned as I got out of bed and walked over to the gift box. "Do I still get to pick first?" I asked Cheren and Bianca. They nodded, giving me the okay to go ahead.

"The Pokémon were delivered to your house," said Cheren. "So naturally, you get first pick."

Still, I hesitated, looking at my friends. Bianca was eyeing Snivy and Cheren was purposely not looking at Oshawott. Okaaay… Well,I. I picked up Tepig's Poké ball and faced my friends. "This little one's my choice," I announced.

Immediately, both of my friends frowned in concern. "White, are you sure? You always think of us instead of yourself, you know."

"Honestly! I wanted Tepig!" I protested. They knew me too well. "Don't assume I do _everything_ for you guys! You guys make me feel guilty, and I don't even know what I feel guilty for."

Bianca patted my back. "Well, then I choose Snivy!" She pointed to Oshawott's Poké ball. "Cheren, that one's yours."

"Why do you get to choose my Pokémon for me?" he grumbled under his breath. But it was easy to see that he was happy with the Pokémon he got.

Bianca started to bounce around with extreme excitement. "Let's have our first Pokémon battle!" she squealed. "I'm so excited, let's do it right now!" Without waiting for an answer, she threw Snivy's Poké ball into the air. "Go, Snivy!"

I started to protest. "Why in my room, of all places?" I moaned weakly. She didn't notice.

"Ladies first! Me versus White!"

Shaking my head, I sent Tepig out. _I'm guessing that all of our Pokémon know pretty much the same moves so I'll just have to see how this turns out… _"Okay, Tepig, use Tackle!"

* * *

I won the first Pokémon battle. "You did great, Tepig!" I cuddled my new Pokémon, happy to have chosen Tepig. It was smiling so much and seemed so enthusiastic about battling.

"Aw, I lost. White, you're going to be the next Champion, I'm sure of it!" Bianca cheered.

"Thanks for having faith in me." I smiled, but faltered as I looked around my room. "Uh, Bianca? Would you take a look around?"

She didn't hear me.

Cheren stepped forward. "Bianca, you should really see what happened to the room."

Bianca glanced up and gasped. "Woah! The Pokémon are so small, yet so strong! They even destroyed the room! I'm so sorry about your room, White."

"Nah, it's okay."

Cheren healed our Pokémon for us. "There, all better now."

"Now it's Cheren's turn to battle! I'm sure he can battle without turning the room into even more of a disaster area than I did," she chirped. _Is she turning red?_ I wondered. _No, that's not the question. Does she like Cheren?_

"Yeah, I'm sure I can. Besides, it's not fair if only you two get to have fun!" He pointed at me. "Let's battle!"

* * *

_Wow, I must be lucky today_, I mused. Tepig was still raring to go and Cheren had failed to defeat me in a Pokémon battle. What's more was that he had a water-type Pokémon, and fire-types were weak against them. "Tepig, you did a great job. Return!" A beam of red light shot out from the Poké ball and Tepig disappeared.

It was really strange. Cheren technically had the advantage to win because he had studied so much. He got a strange look in his eyes. "I made a strange blunder in my first battle… But it feels great to finally have become a Trainer! Anyway White, I'm going to apologize to your mom about the room." He headed for the stairs.

"Eek! Wait for me!" cried Bianca, racing after Cheren down the stairs.

I watched them go and surveyed the damage done to my room. It gave me some time to think. Yup, Bianca definitely likes Cheren. Why was I always left behind in everything? I looked at the walls, covered with the Pokémon's footprints. The electronics were fine, to my surprise. There weren't even scratches on the Nintendo Wii. Summary of damage: the rug, wall paper, and furniture would need some maintenance, the electronics were all right, and I was still somewhat tired. Sighing, I made my way down the stairs to face the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Chapter one! I decided to start at the very beginning and get all the way to Dragonspiral Tower and then start making things get more interesting… As you can see, I put 'Part one' at the top of this chapter :D I'll try to make later chapters longer.

Please review! I would love to hear feedback and I want to know how I'm doing so far! Also, I want to know how I can improve, so please tell me!


	3. Chapter Two The Pokedex

**Chapter 2: The Pokédex**

As I made my way down the stairs, I could hear Cheren and Bianca offering to help clean up the room and my mom's no nonsense voice saying:

"Clean up? No, why would I make you do that? Besides, you shouldn't you go thank Professor Juniper for the Pokémon? I'll clean up later, go on!" There was no arguing with her. They looked to me on the stairs.

"We'll meet in front of the Pokémon lab, okay White?" Cheren said. I nodded in reply and my two best friends left.

My mom chuckled. "I could clearly hear the Pokémon's cries from downstairs! That reminds me of my first Pokémon battle." There was a pause as she got lost in memories. "Well, you should go thank the professor, too. Oh, and don't forget this!" She handed me my Xtransceiver.

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom!" As I put it on my wrist, I walked outside into the fresh morning air.

* * *

When I got to the Professor's Pokémon Lab, I only saw Cheren waiting. "Where's Bianca?"

He shrugged, playing with his glasses. "Maybe some family matters? You know her dad," he replied. "Could you go look for her?"

I gave him a look. "Why didn't you go look for her instead of just waiting here? It would have saved a lot of time, wouldn't it?" I paused, thinking. Getting no response, I turned on my heel and headed for Bianca's place.

Well, the extra exercise did help wake me up more. It also gave me some time to think. I turned Tepig's Poké ball in my hands and trembled with excitement. My first Pokémon… It was so exciting! In my excitement, I nearly missed Bianca's house but I caught myself and turned back. I knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer. When I tried the doorknob, it turned freely.

_Sorry, Bianca._ I entered her house, just to hear my friend getting yelled at by her dad.

"No! No, no no! A thousand times, no! How can my daughter, who knows nothing about the world, go on a Pokémon journey?"

Bianca gave no reply but turned around as if to storm out the door. She noticed me and pulled at her hat. "It's fine. Everything's okay!" She informed me and walked out.

I certainly hoped that she was okay.

When I finally got back to the Pokémon Lab, I found Bianca and Cheren speaking to each other, but they immediately stopped when they saw me. _Aw, I see the beginning of a great relationship between those two, _I thought. Unfortunately for the two, I was always trying to pair them up- they looked so cute together! But I had never meant it seriously.

We walked into the Pokémon Lab. The interior actually sort of surprised me because I didn't really know what to expect of it. The first half of the lab was really lab-like. There were all sorts of computers, equipment, and other fancy looking thingamajigs. The other half? It was more home-like. _What were you expecting?_ I chided myself. _The professor has to live _somewhere.

"Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! Let me introduce myself again. My name is- "

"Professor Juniper. Yes, we already knew that." Cheren said impatiently.

"Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. It's a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality."

Cheren nodded, clearly still impatient.

"As I was saying, my name is Professor Juniper. I am researching how and when these creatures called Pokémon came into existence. Excuse me, but may I see your Pokémon?"

With a start, I realized I was still holding Tepig's Poké ball in my hand. It just didn't seem right to me to put him in my bag just yet. I released Tepig from his Poké ball and he appeared on top of my head. _Uh, okay, that is a weird place to appear…_ I picked him up and readjusted my favorite cap. _Tepig,_ my Pokémon said. He squirmed and settled into a comfortable position in my arms.

"I see! You've already had a Pokémon battle! Your Pokémon have already begun to trust you." The professor smiled. "So as to why I gave you three Pokémon, that is to-"

"The Pokédex, right?" Cheren interrupted, pushing his glasses up. "I did research," he explained proudly.

"Eh? The Pokédex?" Bianca said slowly. "I'm confused. What's that?"

"Let me explain," Professor Juniper said, giving Cheren a look that clearly showed that she didn't appreciate the interruption. "It's a high tech device that records the Pokémon you encounter and catch. I want you three to travel and meet many Pokémon in the Unova region to complete the Pokédex!" Professor Juniper exclaimed. "At least, I hope you will all agree to this. Will you?"

_An adventure? Count me in!_ We all nodded. "Yes, Professor Juniper!"

She smiled and handed each of us a Pokédex. "You have all given me the best possible answer. And now, I guess I wish you all good luck on your journey! I'll meet you in the next town to make sure you're all doing alright, okay?"

Bianca, Cheren, and I all said our thanks and left the lab. Once we were outside, Bianca turned to us. "Well, since the professor asked, it's okay to go on a journey, right?" Bianca asked us, probably thinking of her family.

"It'll be fine, Bianca," I reassured her. "Besides, think of it this way: everyone has to go on a journey of some kind to truly grow up a little, right?"

Cheren put his arm around her shoulders. "Come up with a great argument and your dad won't be able to drag you home."

I raised an eyebrow. He coughed and quickly shuffled away from both of us. "So… What's with you two today?"

Cheren immediately turned red. "W-why do you ask? Oh hey, look, it's your mom." He looked relieved to change the subject.

My mom came walking up to us. "So, did the Professor give you anything?"

I nodded and proudly held out my newly acquired Pokédex. Her eyes widened. "Wow, that's amazing! But I knew that she was going to ask you to do that already." She pulled me into a tight hug. Then she proceeded to hug Cheren and Bianca, too.

"Well, being the mother that I am, I'm a little worried about all of you going on a journey, but I'm sure you'll be alright! To make sure you don't get lost, here are maps of the Unova region for all of you."

We all said thanks as she handed them to us.

"And White? Don't worry about your room. I'll take care of it. Cheren and Bianca, I'll let your parents know about the Pokédex, so you don't worry either. Have a safe trip!"

_I have such an awesome mom,_ I thought.

"All right! Let's get to Route One!" Cheren reminded us.

"Hey, give me a sec. I want a minute by myself to, you know, say good bye to Nuvema Town. Let's meet at the entrance to Route One, okay?"

* * *

**A/N:** And here ends Chapter Two.

I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I was late, I know. I'm going to put sticky notes all over my computer: Next update for fan fic: on or before August 3, 2012.

And as usual: Review, please! I want to know how you all think about the story so far.


	4. Chapter 3 Accumula Town

**Chapter 3: Accumula Town- and The First Time I Meet that Darn math Variable…**

"White! Over here!"

I headed for my friend's voice, realizing it was coming from the Route One entrance.

"Bianca wants us to all begin our journey by taking the first step together at the same time," Cheren informed me.

_Since when did Cheren agree to what Bianca says?_ I wondered. _They're more usually something like, _"I want to do this!" _and then _"Can we _not?_" _Something is definitely going on. _

Anyway. "That's a fine idea, Bianca!" I said, nodding. We stood in a line, waiting for Bianca to give the okay.

"Ready? One, two… THREE!" And we were on Route One. I was practically trembling with excitement… and lack of sleep. But I held it off. After all, I didn't want to screw up this first day of my Pokémon adventure!

"Isn't this so exciting?!" Bianca squealed. "Who knows what's going to happen. What kind of Pokémon will we meet? I CAN'T WAIT!"

I laughed. "It sure is exciting, Bianca!" I glanced around at the grass, the trees, and the autumn sky.

Cheren cleared his throat. "Ahem. So now that we're on Route One, does everyone know how to catch a Pokémon?" he asked. His face was clearly portraying the hope to show off his knowledge of Pokémon.

_ Eh, smartypants. No need to even ask that question! _Everyone _knows how to catch a Pokémon! We see it on TV all the time!_

Bianca and I nodded. "Weaken the Pokémon first, and then throw a Poké ball at it! But wait, we don't have Poké balls right now!"

"Heey!"A familiar voice yelled. "I forgot something!"

It was Professor Juniper. She handed each of us five Poké balls. "I was a little distracted just now, so I forgot to give you three Poké balls to catch Pokémon with! And I have some business to attend to in Accumula Town, so I'll meet you there and answer any questions you have later. Sorry about this!" She said as she ran off ahead of us.

"Huh. That was really strange," I commented. "I never would have thought that the Professor would be so busy all the time. Anyway, let's hurry on to Accumula Town also. I can't wait to get there; I haven't been there in a while. "

Bianca grabbed her hat and got that determined look we all had learned to dread in 10 years. "Wait! I just thought of something fun!"

"But we need to get going…" Cheren complained quietly, hoping to distract Bianca from finishing her thought.

It didn't work. "Will you just listen?" she snapped. "Let's see who can catch the most Pokémon before they reach the entrance to Accumula! Whoever has the most Pokémon at that time, including the one given to us by Professor Juniper, will be the winner!"

"Sounds fun!" I chimed in my opinion. Hey, I _did _want to see what kind of Pokémon I could catch on Route One.

"Huh. That actually sounds sort of interesting," Cheren said reluctantly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go go GO!" And they both charged ahead.

I was left hugging Tepig. "All right, Tepig." I readjusted my hat, getting geared up for the challenge. "Let's do our best!" With that, I set off into the tall grass.

* * *

Bianca and Cheren were waiting for me at the entrance to Accumula Town.

And unfortunately for them, I wasn't in a great mood.

Bianca's smile faltered a little as I walked up to her. "Um, I guess I probably shouldn't ask right now…" She swallowed nervously when she noticed my stormy expression. Both Cheren and Bianca knew how I hated losing.

"Is it really that obvious?" I groaned.

"Tepig?" said my Pokémon. I had let it walk with me outside of its Poké ball the whole time, mostly because I couldn't believe the fact that I actually had my own Pokémon now. Having Tepig walk next to me helped remind me that it was true.

In the silence that followed, the ring of our Xtranscievers going off at the same time was extremely sudden. I jumped and glared at Cheren who was giving me a smug look. We all picked up to the same person: Professor Juniper.

_ Wow, she really loves to talk to new Trainers,_ I thought. "Hi, Professor!" I said out loud.

"Hello everyone! I can tell you guys are getting along great with your Pokémon! I'll be waiting in front of the Accumula Town's Pokémon Center. I want to show you around before I really send you off alone on your journey, so hurry on over!"

"Okay, Pokémon Center!" Bianca confirmed. The professor hung up.

"I'll be going now," Cheren announced, already walking.

"Wait for me!" Bianca left too.

_Why am I always last?_ I wondered. _I am such a slowpoke, always last at this kind of stuff. Well, hopefully I've trained Tepig enough, even though I didn't manage to catch any new Pokémon._ I sighed and followed them to the Pokémon Center of Accumula Town.

We found Professor Juniper waiting at the place designated. "Bianca's already inside. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the place most important for Pokémon Trainers: The Pokémon Center!" When we walked inside, I immediately felt better. Even though it was an autumn day, it still felt good to walk into an air-conditioned building. Of course, that wouldn't be the same had it been winter.

Bianca spotted us and headed over. "Wait for me!"

"The Pokémon Center is a Pokémon Trainer's best friend because they heal your Pokémon. They also provide rooms for Trainers to stay overnight. What's more, it's completely free!" We paused by the counter where a nurse was standing. "This is Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy smiled at us. "She'll take care of your Pokémon.

"All right, next is the PC. You can store or select Pokémon from PC Boxes. You're only allowed to have six Pokémon with you at a time, so if you catch a new Pokémon while your party's full, it'll be transferred to the PC network.

"Here we have the Poké Mart where you can buy or sell things. Well, time to wrap things up before I head back to Nuvema," the professor said to a slack-jawed Bianca and an amazed me.

"When you get to Straiton City, the next city over, I want you to find Fennel. She's a good friend of mine and I'm sure she'll help you in some way on your Pokémon journey. Good luck!" Professor Juniper gave us a wave and walked back in the direction of our home town, leaving us in front of the Poké Mart counter.

Bianca turned to me. "Wow, that was almost too much information for me to comprehend," she said. "What should I buy? Um…"

"Oh, that should be easy," I told her as I bought a few Potions. "Just buy what you're going to use the most on the journey."

That being done, I decided to explore the rest of Accumula Town. It really wasn't new to me, but I haven't been able to come here in a long while. The last time I had been here had been about, maybe, 3 years ago?

It really hadn't changed much. As I headed toward the plaza, I noticed that most everyone else in the street was also headed in that direction. Was there an event today?

I noticed Cheren near the edge of the crowd. "White! Over here; you need to see this."

There were strange banners surrounding the square plaza and people in the center sporting strange outfits.

_What is this, a medieval party?_ I thought to myself.

A man in some fancy robe thing was speaking. "My name is Ghetsis, and I am here to represent Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," he said.

At this, the crowd began to murmur and whisper among themselves. "What?"

"Pokémon liberation?"

The man, apparently named, Ghetsis, paced on stage. "Most of you believe that Pokémon and humans live together, are partners, and that we live together because we complement each other. But, is this the truth?"

It seemed that by this point, everyone in the whole town was listening to his speech.

"What if we humans… only assumed that this was the truth? If we thought about it from a different point of view, the poor Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They are pushed around like slaves, our so-called 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

The murmurs became louder. "No way…" "Yikes!" "I had no idea!"

At this point, I was losing interest in what this man had to say. I was absolutely _positive_ my Pokémon was happy traveling with me. Even when we were failing at catching a new team member, Tepig always seemed so enthusiastic and happy… I could practically feel the happiness vibrating off of him. I looked down at Tepig next to me and he looked up at me. "How do you feel about me, huh, Tepig?" I asked, crouching down next to my Pokémon.

"_Tepig, te-tepig!"_ it said in its own language I couldn't understand.

The man continued to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings with unknown potential, living beings who we humans can learn from. Tell me, what is our responsibility for these wonderful beings?"

That set the crowd off. "What could it be?" "Liberation?"

"That's right!" Ghetsis said upon hearing the word 'liberation.' "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will Pokémon and humans be equals. I end my words here today by imploring you to reconsider the relationship between humans and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

At that, I was absolutely fuming. What did this guy want? There was sure to be some ulterior motive behind just a simple, "Oh, let's set our Pokémon free and be happy!"

The Team Plasma members took down the banners and surrounded this 'Ghetsis' in a formation that made it look like they were his body guards.

Cheren glanced at me and noticed my expression, one that he wasn't familiar with. "What's wrong, White?"

"Take a look around you, Cheren," I whispered fiercely. "People are actually releasing their Pokémon!"

It was true. People all around us were letting their Pokémon go, right after they had heard that speech. And I couldn't do anything to change their minds. It was so _frustrating_.

"White, these people are just doing what they think is right. You can't stop them," Cheren said, trying (but failing) to sound gentle.

I whirled around to face him. "Couldn't you see it? The Pokémon the people just released. They looked, I don't know. So, so sad!"

While were were arguing, scratch that, talking, a person had walked up to us.

_ Ugh, what's with the green hair? Trying to be like that Ghetsis person? _I thought grumpily. Couldn't this guy tell we were trying to have a discussion here? And I was still a bit miffed at how Cheren didn't see the situation like I did. And I still wanted some coffee.

"Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying-"

We both turned to face him. The sudden movement made the stranger flinch and step backward. "Slow down. You talk to fast," Cheren informed him. "And what's this talk about Pokémon talking? What an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they talk," the boy said, looking straight at me.

_ This guy's creeping me out_, I thought. I gave him my famous "What the heck are you talking about?" face.

"Oh. Then you two can't hear it either... How sad," he said in that rapid-fire way of his, looking so crestfallen that I almost felt sad too. Almost.

_This is one heck of a weird start of a Pokémon adventure,_ I thought to myself, still annoyed. First speeches, now this random person in a strange –but not as strange as Team Plasma's- outfit. But it _could_ be considered a normal outfit… had he not been wearing some strange cube accessories. Not to mention his weird green hair. He seemed to be about our age, maybe a little older than 17? Maybe he was on a Pokémon journey, too…_Was this the real world? Because I'm not liking it very much. _

"My name is N."

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to make Professor Juniper just appear like that and run off because, well, I really don't think we need to re-learn how to catch a Pokémon, do we? xD And I'm so sorry I was late in updating –again-

-_-'

Anyways, I'll update again tomorrow because I'll have time to do so. And I left off where I wanted to keep writing. :D


End file.
